


A Flower's Influence

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brief moment of sad, Crushes, Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa Yuuri!, Rating May Change, VictUuri, Victuri, Yuuri is a good father, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: 'There was a little girl standing before him. Her black hair was done in a plait, with a small fringe falling in her familiar brown eyes. She was grinning at him, showing a long row of white teeth, though she was missing two in the top center.'The appearance of an unknown child at Yu-Topia, leads to a stunning revelation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who asked for this Papa!Yuuri fluff?! No one! But I did it anyway.
> 
> Sad mentions of Sayuri's mom dying in childbirth.
> 
> Sayuri: means "lily" in Japanese.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“Hi!”

Victor blinked. He wasn’t used to dealing with children, though he thought he was doing pretty well with Yuuko’s daughters. Still, that was about the extent of his knowledge with kids.

There was a little girl standing before him. Her black hair was done in a plait, with a small fringe falling in her familiar brown eyes. She was grinning at him, showing a long row of white teeth, though she was missing two in the top center.

She was adorable.

Her little body, which had to be about the same the size as the triplets', was covered in a large, black coat, with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. Tiny hands were covered in equally purple mittens.

“Hello,” Victor greeted, deciding to smile his most charming smile.

“You’re Victor Nikiforov, right? The skater?”

She had pronounced his name just a little wrong, but he couldn’t help but be charmed. She was adorable!

“That’s right! Might I ask your name, little miss?”

She giggled. “Sayuri. Katsuki Sayuri. My daddy has a crush on you!”

Victor blinked. Katsuki had to mean that she was related to Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t tell him that he had cute little cousins!

“Did you come to see Yuuri?”

“ _Mhm_!” she affirmed with a nod. “He’ll be home for a while, so we can spend a lot of time together now.”

She was… very eloquent for her age.

“How old are you?”

“Six! Almost a grown up!”

He nearly snorted, but managed to keep himself composed. She was absolutely precious.

“May I pick you up, Sayuri-hime?”

Another cute giggle. “Yeah. Can we go now?”

“Sure.”

Victor turned and headed for the main room, intent on asking after the child’s parents as well as Yuuri’s location.

* * *

Yuuri was out at Ice Castle, but that was okay. Sayuri cheered and exclaimed that she wanted to ice skate, and how could Victor say no to that? Not when she was so excited!

So he brought her along, with Hiroko’s permission of course.

Once inside, he was not shocked when Yuuko squealed and darted on over in order to throw her arms around the child. Who could resist such chubby cheeks and sparkling eyes? Who _wouldn't_ want to make Sayuri happy?

“Let’s get you fitted, dear!” Yuuko said, leading her toward the back for some children’s shoes.

Victor changed his own in the meantime, smiling when he saw the triplets share high fives with their little friend. She was a little taller, and a bit thinner than they where. She was obviously the leader of the group. It was so cute!

“I’m ready, Vic-chan!” the child proclaimed, twirling in place to show him the bright purple shoes that Yuuko had her in. He had no doubt that they were specially made for her. After all, her own outfit was mostly purple and black. It was a sound assumption.

“You look like an ice princess!” he told her, enjoying how she flushed cutely and denied his words.

She reminded him of Yuuri.

The cute was going to overload his senses!

Holding out a hand for her, he said, “Let’s go see Yuuri!”

“Yay!”

Of course when they entered the rink, it was to see Yuuri managing to land a Quad Salchow perfectly. Victor’s amazement was pushed aside by the exuberant child beside him as she began bouncing up and down, clapping her hands wildly as she cheered!

“Yay!”

Yuuri came to a halt, mouth open as he gaped at them. Sayuri waving frantically and Victor clapping calmly, but with pride.

Sayuri stepped onto the ice before Victor could catch her, but he realized he needn't worry, because her control and navigation was very good for a six year old. She was carefully skating her way to Yuuri’s side.

“Daddy! You finally did it!” she yelled, arms outstretched.

Something inside Victor must have frozen over when he heard those words. And the tingling in his stomach when Yuuri caught the child into his arms and gave her a fierce hug like no other, made him ill. Yuuri was in a relationship?

“How is my little flower today?” Yuuri asked, his face lighting up in a way that Victor had only seen a few times.

“I’m great!” she beamed. “I met your crush too!”

Yuuri’s face flushed slightly as he sent a look in Victor’s direction. “I suppose you have,” he murmured.

She leaned into him and said something, though they were too far for Victor to hear it. Yuuri’s face lit up though, and he nodded to the child, who threw her arms up with a ‘whoop!’.

“Why don’t you go play with the triplets?”

“Okay.”

He put her down gently, and watched as she shuffled off to the girls who were on the other side of the rink, their mobiles out, taking photos.

Yuuri skated on over then, looking bashful and a little embarrassed. Victor had gotten used to this expression. Liked making it appear too.

“So, that’s my daughter. She really likes you apparently.”

“I… didn’t know you _had_ a daughter.”

There was a nod and a hum. “While I was in university, I would come home during the holidays and come see her. We’d talk on the phone. Her mother didn’t make it past the birth and her parents took custody. I didn’t feel that I was ready to be a single father yet, so we worked out an agreement. Education first, then skating for awhile after.

“That’s why this is my last year in competition. I’m going to properly take part in her life from now on. Visiting, skyping, and phone calls can only go so far.”

Victor’s heart went out to him. Also, it might be selfish, but he was glad that Yuuri was free. “From what I’ve seen, she thinks the world of you. So you must be doing _something_ right.”

Yuuri’s laugh was a little sad, but Victor wasn’t one to let people remain unhappy.

He wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. “My dear Yuuri didn’t tell me he was a proud papa! I’m a little hurt!”

As expected, Yuuri blushed ten shades of red in a second and began shaking his head and apologizing profusely.

Victor smiled and leaned in. “Also, what is this I hear about a crush on me?”

Yuuri’s groan couldn’t be heard because it was muffled due to his face being plastered against Victor's chest.

Victor would pretend not to notice how the triplets were taking mass amounts of photos and how Sayuri’s voice carried just enough for him to hear, “I think he’d going to be my new papa.”

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Sayuri bring Victor into their world. Victor enjoys their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this! Woo for fluff!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“Victor, can we go to the ice rink?”

The Russian could not help but coo at how adorable Yuuri’s daughter was. And of course, when things were far too cute for their own good, he’d wrap his arms around them and squeeze.

The little girl giggled and patted his head. As if she found his antics amusing. Though to be honest, she probably did.

“Where’s your father?”

He hadn’t seen Yuuri that morning. He'd been a little put out too.

“The shops. Baa-chan sent him to get some stuff. He’ll come skating with us when he gets back, but I wanted to show you my spins. I’m good.”

She gave him a little twirl to emphasize her point.

“When I can fully live with daddy, Minako-sensei is going to give me daily lessons! I’ll be just like daddy when I grow up!”

She loved Yuuri so much, and it made Victor’s heart constrict. He couldn’t remember ever being so excited with his own parents.

“Let’s go asl mama Hiroko if we can go and see Yuuko.”

Sayuri threw her hands up in excitement and gave a cheer.

* * *

Yuuri smiled when he saw his daughter and Victor out on the ice. Sayuri was demonstrating her spin for Victor, and Victor was giving her light critique, but also encouraging her to keep trying by telling her that the older she got, the stronger her muscles would be, allowing her to maintain a higher speed and time.

He could see it now. She’d get better and better if she had enough direction from people who could give it. And then she’d begin competing in junior championships!

He felt so old all of a sudden!

“Daddy!”

His ruminations were cut off because his little flower was currently skating her way to his side as fast as she could. Behind her, trailed Victor, who was smiling at her enthusiasm.

Sayuri slammed into her father's legs, and grinned up at him. “Vic-chan is teaching me how to spin better! Did you see?”

“Yes, I did! You were doing so well, flower!” the man praised, enjoying how her entire face just lit up.

Victor was also smiling, hands placed carefully on the hips. “She certainly has your stamina. Not many children can handle this much work. She would only take one break.”

Sayuri pouted. “I can’t get better if I don’t practice. And I’m not tired.”

Yes, she definitely had his stamina. She’d prove it even more when they got home later.

“Daddy, are you gonna skate with Vic-chan and I?”

“Sure.”

Yuuri could practically hear the clicking of the camera phones as the triplets captured all evidence of their time together. He simply hoped they chose flattering photos.

* * *

“Vic-chan!”

Victor smiled and caught the little bundle of purple that hurled herself at him. After a week of indulging the girl, Victor had found himself growing attached quickly. She was too cute to ignore, and he found himself wanting to include her in everything.

It seemed only natural to him. Why should she be left out? She liked to skate and was good for her age. She was also getting many chances to bond with her father.

And while Victor thought their bond was solid, he would never support separating a child and parent when they obviously needed each other so much.

Sayuri bought out a side in Yuuri that wasn’t often seen by people. She made him carefree and happy. As if he had no fears about anything, and Victor wanted to see that facet of his personality all the time now. So of course he supported their togetherness!

And the best part was that both insisted on _him_ joining in.

Neither knew him for too long, or all that well personally, but they made the attempts to get to know him. Their days weren’t filled with pandering to Victor’s ego, or trying to gain his approval over every little thing. It was like he was a simple friend of the family.

A friend that Sayuri and the triplets seemed to be intent on getting into a romance with Yuuri, but still a friend.

And Yuuri, bless his soul, was oblivious!

He had a crush on Victor, but was so clueless on how to proceed that he never did anything beyond letting the Russian into his personal space more often than any other save for his daughter or mother.

If they were going to start a relationship beyond what they currently had, it was up to Sayuri, Axel, Lutz, Loop, and Victor to set the board.

Victor was all for working in teams! He might even be able to get Minako interested in helping!

* * *

“We’re going to the festival tonight, but Sayuri thinks that we can’t make it,” said Yuuri, voice purposefully low. “Don’t say anything about it. I want her to be surprised.”

Victor nodded, but Sayuri already knew that Yuuri planned to take her. She had told Victor hours previous, but told him not to say anything. She was resolved to be ‘as surprised as she could be’. Just so Yuuri didn't think he’d failed to keep the surprise.

Still, Victor was completely enamored by how similar the two were.

Sayuri even got the little pucker between her brows when she was frustrated. Victor had already snapped dozens of photos of both she and Yuuri in order to compare. He was just waiting for Yuuri to give him permission to post them.

Yuuri tapped his shoulder, drawing him back to the present, where he could clearly see a soft yukata being held up. Yuuri was basically showing it off.

“I saw it and got it for her to wear tonight. You know, because she loves purple so much.”

Indeed, Sayuri would love it. And the obi was a darker shade of purple with yellow polka dots littering the fabric. She’d be purpled out.

“It’s not too much, is it?” asked Yuuri. Looking worried.

Victor smiled, finding his concern adorable, and placed a calming hand on the other man’s shoulder. “It’s fine. She’ll love it.”

 **Maybe she wouldn’t have to feign surprise all too much after all.** **  
**

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels and fluff and fluff and feels!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“So where exactly is the festival being held?” asked Victor as he combed Sayuri's hair back. She had come to him asking if he could put her hair up in a tight bun. She didn’t want her hair to get in her way during the festival.

“The castle. I’ve only gone once before, but it was great.”

Victor nodded, his interest piqued. Carefully, he twisted the black hair around and around until he could set it in place. She handed him one pin at a time, and eventually, her hair was in place, tight and without a possibility of falling out.

“You did good!” she smiled, tilting her head as she admired herself in the mirror, seeing how he’d done. “Daddy is a bit bad at doing hair, so we just usually wear or hair down.”

Victor stifled a snort at the thought of Yuuri trying to do his own hair and failing. Yuuri didn't really have a concept of style for himself.

“Vic-chan, let’s go see daddy now! Show him how pretty I look!”

The man bent down and scooped the little one up. “I’m sure he’ll be impressed.”

* * *

At dinner time, instead of sitting down for their meal, Yuuri handed Sayuri a package wrapped in silver paper and topped off with a sparkling purple bow. The girl frowned for only a second, before accepting the gift.

Right there, the entire Katsuki family, plus Victor and Makkachin, got to witness the adorable little girl squeal herself hoarse once she laid eyes on the beautiful yukata her father had gotten for her.

“Thank you, daddy!”

Mari followed the little girl as she dashed from the room, most likely to help her change.

Victor sent Yuuri a smirk. “I told you she’d love it.”

Yuuri flushed and nodded, looking scrumptious in response. "I suppose that I shouldn't doubt you."

"Exactly. Rarely am I wrong about these sort of things," gloated Victor.

And truthfully he wasn't. Sayuri adored her father and anything he gave her was precious and treasured in her eyes. The two were adorable.

“Tada!”

Sayuri skipped back into the room and gave a twirl, getting in two perfect rotations while she was at it. Her ballet training was paying off.

“Are you ready for the festival, little princess?” Victor asked, smiling when the child blushed like her father before her.

She slipped her hand into his and then grabbed Yuuri’s hand with her free one. “Now I am! I want takoyaki, kakigori, taiyaki, and dango please!”

Victor didn’t know what any of the things she listed were, but as he was going to be following the two around all evening, he planned to just get whatever they got. Why limit himself when Japanese food was so interesting?

“The best part is that the Wisteria blossoms are in bloom,” he heard Yuuri say, which got an even wider grin from his daughter.

* * *

There were sparklers and oddly shaped hand fans being passed from hand to hand. Children running to and fro, giggling as they chased one another. Vendors called out random phrases that Victor didn’t understand, but people flocked to them, so it must have something to do with a sale of some sort.

Yuuri and Sayuri lead him through the throngs of people, chattering on and on about things that they wanted to show him.

Sayuri stood out as expected, compared to Yuuri and Victor had both had on plain black jinbei. Victor had wanted to just wear a yukata, but Yuuri insisted that the evening could get a bit warm and that the other was better for him instead. Sayuri's yukata was more modern in its make, stopping at the knee and fluffing out a bit, so she didn't have to fear the heat.

“Daddy, can I try to catch a goldfish?”

Sayuri was already dragging them over though, so it wasn’t like they had a chance to say anything. Victor looked down at the small pool that had been set up. An older gentleman was sitting in the center, in a small metal tub filled with various sticks.

Yuuri handed the man some coins and received three sticks in return.

That was when Victor noticed the ends.

“It’s rice paper,” said Yuuri as he handed one of the sticks over. “Unlike in the US, we don’t use metal or threaded nets. Rice paper is thin and breaks easily when wet, meaning you have to be quick, else you’ll lose your chance.”

Yuuri and Sayuri leaned over the pool full of fish, eyes trained very carefully on the small creatures within.

Both father and daughter went at the same time, dipping their sticks into the water and scooped.

Yuuri’s paper broke almost immediately and Sayuri managed to get a fish. Her wide grin died when the fish wiggled enough to break the wet paper, where it slipped back into the water and swam away as quickly as it could.

Victor frowned, not liking her sadness.

Staring at the water himself, his eyes landed on one fish in particular. It was silver instead of the burnt orange that goldfish usually were. Resolved, Victor waited carefully for it to swim nearer to the edge, and moved.

It wasn’t as hard as he thought, though that was probably because he didn’t make a big deal of it. Also, he had quick reflexes.

The fish did not struggle, thank God, and the paper did not break. Victor held it out, waiting for someone to say something.

Sayuri took charge. Or rather she just squealed about how pretty the fish was, eyes wide with amazement.

Victor was given a small bowl to put the fish in, and he immediately handed the bowl to the little girl, enjoying how her countenance brightened considerably.

“Thanks, Vic-chan!”

She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and looked down at the small bowl.

“He is now Victor, because he too is silver!”

All the while, Yuuri was smiling at Victor as if he’d just given the other man the world.

And Victor wanted to see these smiles more often.

* * *

“Can you both tuck me in please?”

And how could they say no to such a cute pout?

Yuuri nodded and tugged Victor into Sayuri’s room.

“I had fun,” the little girl said, eyes fixated on her newly acquired Victor, who was swimming around his bowl.

“Good. That’s what you’re _supposed_ to do," Yuuri teased, shifting the duvet a bit more.

“And you and Vic-chan had fun too.”

Yuuri flushed, remembering that he and Victor had basically held hands almost the entire time. He’d only realized it when Sayuri had commented during the fireworks display that she didn’t need them to hold her hands the whole time, but if _they_ wanted to keep holding hands, they could.

They hadn’t stopped holding hands until they returned to Yu-Topia though.

“Yes, we did!” Victor beamed, much to Yuuri’s relief.

“Can we all go again next year? Please?”

Assuming Victor would still be around next year.

“Sure!” the Russian agreed. “So long as you and Yuuri are there, I’m up for anything.”

Both Yuuri and Sayuri flushed at his words.

What did they do to deserve Victor Nikiforov’s kindness?

Yuuri patted his daughter’s head and wished her a good night. Victor went a step further and kissed her hand, thanking her for teaching him so many interesting things that day. Like what taiyaki was, and why he shouldn’t randomly grab everything that sparkles.

Such reminders brought forth a tiny, tired giggle.

When they left the darkened room, Yuuri’s ears could just pick up the whispered words.

“Night, daddy. Night, papa.”

He wouldn’t deny that his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jinbei- two piece replacement for a yukata usually for festivals. A sort of shorts and short-sleeved/no sleeves combo.
> 
> takoyaki- octopus balls. Or rather, pieces of octopus(and some other ingredients) that are fried in batter. Round in shape.
> 
> kakigori- Snow cones.
> 
> taiyaki- fish shaped cake(usually made with pancake batter) filled with either sweet bean paste, chocolate, cheese, custard, or sweet potato.
> 
> dango- round dumplings that come in various flavors and are served on a skewer. I recommend green tea ones the most. Made with rice flour. Can be served with varying sauces or toppings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayuri and her father work to make Victor feel more welcome in Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Forgot this fic existed until I was going through my YOI fic list and found it. So I was like, add it to the Easter Bundle!
> 
> -As with any sport or dance, there are indeed basic levels.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Vic-chan!"

The man turned, a smile on his face as he saw the tiny person bounding toward him. Sayuri didn't hold herself back when she was excited, she just threw her entire person into the hug, making the impact with Victor's body a lot harder than he had expected. He'd managed to catch her just in time though, even when his balance had been affected and he had almost toppled over.

"Hello, Sayuri-hime. Someone happens to be looking exceptionally beautiful today. I wonder who that could be?"

She giggled, guilelessly staring up at him with her father's eyes. Eyes Victor was coming to adore. "Daddy wanted me to get you because he's making something in the kitchen and thought you'd like to try it. It's not Japanese though."

Something that wasn't Japanese? American perhaps? He'd spent five years in America during university, so he had to have learned something while there.

"Then I guess we should go and see him then," he said, placing her back on the floor.

Sayuri took his offered hand and proceeded to lead him toward the kitchen, babbling about how excited she was.

"Baa-chan and ba-chan wanted to help but he said he had to do it on his own because to would mean more that way. But he let me help so I think he just wanted it to be more special for you. Daddy likes surprises and he said that it was going to be from both of us!"

Victor smiled. He liked surprises as well. And it was also touching that Yuuri would want to make him something.

In the kitchen, Yuuri was blocking the view to one of the long counters and when he turned around, Victor found himself staring at a large platter of pirozhki. They were probably the size of his hands, and looked nice and golden on the outside. He could see the small wisps of steam coming off of them.

Yuuri beamed and held the platter out expectantly. "I hope we did them right! We've never made them before but we wanted to you to feel at home while you're here."

They were indeed crispy as he had assumed, and they smelled delicious. Victor was left salivating just by looking at them. Also, he was touched at their efforts to make him more comfortable. It meant a lot.

"If it's anything you make, I'm sure I'll love it!"

Yuuri's flush was adorable. Sayuri was left to giggle behind her cupped hands.

* * *

"Vkusno!"

Both Yuuri and Sayuri wiggled in place as Victor expressed an intense love for their pirozhki. And for a recipe that neither had ever made before, they had done really well all things considered. Victor seemed to love them anyhow, so that was a bonus. He was biting into his pirozhki madly, eyes closed as he savored the flavors.

Katsudon in a pirozhki. As Victor had ended up loving katsudon as much as Yuuri did, it was a stroke of luck on Yuuri's part to choose to make them instead of the cheesy ones. Victor was even taking a photo of the three he'd taken for himself. He's probably put it on Instagram later on.

"I'm sure even Yurachka would love these!" the Russian gushed, reaching for another.

"Who?" asked Yuuri.

"Yurio," clarified Victor. "He loves pirozhki and would probably do anything so long as you promised him some. He was also taken by the katsudon your mother makes, so that would be even better."

Oh. That was good to know for future reference. Maybe a way to end future arguments.

"Who is Yurio?" Sayuri asked, looking lost and curious all at once. It reminded him that she hadn't been around for the Onsen on Ice event so she never got to experience Yurio's company. He didn't know if that made her lucky or not.

Victor grinned. "He was one of my rinkmates, but he's fifteen. His name is Yuri too, but he's Russian and starting as a Senior this year. He's labeled your father as the person to beat this season, as he doesn't seem to consider anyone else a threat."

"A ' _threat_ '?!" Yuuri repeated, voice cracking just a bit from the shock. Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger of Russia and a skating prodigy, thought of him as worthwhile competition? Even after… the washroom incident?

The Russian man gave a nod. "He wants to beat you. Not just win. He's been going on and on about winning for ages, but never has he said he wanted to beat someone. You're a goal in his mind. A stone he needs to step over for his win to truly matter this time. It's important, and while he might not realize it, it's helping him take his career more seriously."

Yuri Plisetsky wanted to beat Katsuki Yuuri because he thought of him as a threat to his victory at the Grand Prix Final.

Will wonders never cease?

* * *

Victor had taken to lightly coaching Sayuri while her father worked on his rotations. The little girl had joined them at the rink that morning, and there was no reason to _not_ bring her. Besides, she just made the atmosphere brighter without even having to try.

Yuuri was trying to work on developing his Free Program, which left Victor to run Sayuri through basic drills that he had been taught when he started out. Though to be fair, he started when he was seven. She'd started when she was five. However, she didn't get to skate every day like he had, and the various instructors she'd had, all did things differently.

She was doing very well though, and could touch her palms to the ice without falling over. Her basic balance techniques were learned well enough. Her forward and backward movements were pretty good, lacking wobbling the more time she had to practice.

He would probably put her at a 5 on Basic Skills, judging by the ones he'd had to learn in Russia. He didn't know about Japan's skill level requirements though. According to Yuuko, she was doing better than expected considering the lack of chances she had to skate.

Victor was proud though. She had decided all on her own that she wanted to be just like her father and she really gave it her all, hanging on Victor's every word as if it was gospel.

It wasn't as if Victor was the ultimate instructor when it came to coaching, but he was sure that he was doing some good as he helped instruct her on keeping balance during her clockwise turn practice. Though it really boiled down to repeated practice. Once she did it enough times, it would become a lot easier to get a feel for and she wouldn't wobble as often.

The little girl held her hands up as she posed, waiting for him to critique, which was another thing. Maybe it was because she was Yuuri's daughter, but she didn't complain when told she was doing something wrong. So long as she was shown how to fix it, she was fine.

It was so Yuuri, and it was adorable!

Victor was completely besotted with the two.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOi fics! ^-^ I have 30+ YOI fics now!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know! Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fic! It's called, "Always My Soulmate" and is just a compilation of Soulmate AUs for Victuri.


End file.
